Team Qualifications 2012
by AquamarineEyes35
Summary: What happens when the England, France, Canada, and America teams are all slated to compete against each other in the qualifying round at the London 2012 Olympics? Easy, the FACE family gets together and watches. In the same room. On the same couch. Who thought this was a good idea again?


"This going to be horrible," Mattie complained as Arthur and Francis sat down next to each other on the suddenly to small couch.

Alfred looked over at him with a lazy smile, "Come on, Mattie, how often to the Olympic dudes make sure to put all four of us in at the same time?"

"True," Mattie consented, "but I still think this is going to be horrible."

Alfred sat up swiftly and grabbed a notebook off of the coffee table in front of them, "Hey, old guys, shut up! It's starting."

France and England immediately diverted attention from each other to yelling at Alfred, but stopped when they saw that the French and Canadian athletes begin walking in together.

"That is so sweet!" France said loving, "Mattie and I are walking in together! And England, you are walking in with Little America!"

"I'm not little!"

"Shut up Frog!"

Canada scrunched down in the couch and groaned. Why did all 4 of their countries have to be competing at the same time!?

America tapped his notebook with his pencil, "you've got some strong looking girls there, Mattie. You should crush France and England."

"Oh, thank you."

"What do you mean crush me!?"

"Mattie would never do such a 'orrible thing to his papa!"

Mattie asked Alfred softly, "what's with the notebook?"

"I'm going to keep score," Alfred whispered back, "just like in a baseball or hockey game."

Mattie nodded, "Want me to help?"

Alfred grinned at his twin, "sure, but don't be surprised when I kick your ass."

"My girls look so nervous," France commented lightly, his forehead slightly wrinkled.

Arthur glared at him, "They have you for a country, of course they're nervous. Besides, they know that the English team is far superior."

Arthur frowned at the screen as the English gymnastics team showed up on screen, this could be the team that gave him his first ever gymnastics medal. "They look alright, don't they?"

"other than their horrible fashion statement, they look very prepared," France said quickly, "America, what is up with your girls' hands?"

Alfred shrugged, "it's something that they do, and whatever helps them kick your ass is fine with me."

Mattie laughed, "that last one looks very comfortable, Alfred. Has she been competing here before?"

"Are you kidding me, I'm surprised she was even allowed to compete," Arthur snapped, becoming more and more stressed as he watched his team walk across the floor to beam first, "shit."

"It's just the balance beam," France told him as he watched the French move to the floor, "Ah, wonderful, the girls really are such wonderful dancers."

Mattie sighed when he saw his team at the bars, "I wish we didn't start there every time. It undoes their confidence so quicly."

Alfred looked over at him while he began to write notes on his paper, "Better than vault. It may give us a head start, but sometimes it makes the other people work twice as hard, or we bomb on beam."

England quickly shushed everyone, "they're showing America on vault first!"

"Wait," America said suddenly, "did the announcer really just say FrUkUs!?"

"Holy shit," Mattie said before he burst out laughing, "I'm glad they forgot me in that one."

Arthur buried his head in his hands, "it's the accent stupid."

France nodded in approval, "Alfred, I must say I highly approval of what your team is wearing. Very modest, yet wonderfully sexy at the same time."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Shut up!" Arthur said, "It's starting!"

Arthur groaned, "you use the same vault every time you wanker! Pick something different!"

"Hey, whatever works man," Alfred said as his team began their first event. They all sat in strained silence as Ally completed her vault successfully.

"Yeah!" Alfred said as he clapped.

Mattie sat up excitedly, "Look at Victoria! She should do really well!"

"She is so young," France commented thoughtfully as they watched Victoria complete a routine full of beautiful twists and handstands.

Mattie nodded absent mindedly, he was too busy making sure she didn't fall. He smiled widely when she landed nicely.

France clapped nicely as the camera cut back over to the vault, "America, your girls have such high scores already!"

Alfred marked the score down quickly, "It's kinda their thing."

Mattie clapped along with Alfred as Gabby vaulted and landed nicely, "She's very good, Alfred."

"Little spitfire," Alfred told Mattie, "wait until you see her on the bars."

"That's a great score, Alfred,' Arthur admitted grudgingly. "Not enough to beat me though, I'm afraid!"

"Shush," France told Arthur, "that girl that has utterly driven Ivan mad is up next, and I want to see for myself what kind of American could shake Ivan's team up that much."

Alfred looked confused as Jordyn vaulted and landed in the red zone, "She's usually top notch!"

Mattie cast a sidelong glance at Alfred, "maybe she's just having an off day, Alfred."

"Off days in the middle of the Olympics don't get you a medal," Arthur snapped at Mattie, who looked offended.

"Don't even start," France and Alfred told them both.

"Mc Kayla should do just fine," France reminded Alfred, "she's not world champion for nothing."

"Holy shit," commented Arthur as she vaulted into the air and seemed to stay there, "is she part bird?"

Alfred pointed to the TV screen, "Look Arthur, its Hannah on the beam!"

Arthur nodded, "she is a lovely lady."

"That is too bad," France said as Hannah fell off the beam, "I hope that she is alright. She finished beautifully, Arthur."

Arthur nodded again, eyes flickering to Alfred's notebook, where he was actively recording the scores for each nations' team.

"Ah, Sophie is on floor!" Francis said suddenly, "she is graceful, is she not?"

Mattie nodded, "She's very graceful, papa."

They sat in silence until the teams moved to another position, at which point Alfred totaled the scores so far with a smirk on his face.

"The scores after this round should be going up anytime now," Alfred told them, refusing to let anyone else see his notebook.

"Holy the bloody hell am I in last place!" Arthur yelled as the scores flashed on the screen, "it's because we were on beam, only reason why!"

France shrugged off the score good naturedly, "clearly the judges could not appreciate the pure beauty my team showed them in their dancing routines. Mattie, you are doing so well!"

Alfred lightly punch Mattie on the shoulder, "I would have given most of your girls a higher score if it had been me."

Mattie grinned, it wasn't often he was within striking distance of his brother in a sport of any kind, "this is going to be amazing! Too bad we're going to beam next, it seems like people are having trouble with it."

"Oh suck it up you wanker," Arthur complained, clearly upset that his team was in last place.

"Good job on the vault, France," Alfred commented as they watched the French team compete. "Very nice."

France smiled, "Thank you Alfred. You seem to be doing quite well on the bars yourself. But Jordyn, I still cannot see her as Ivan must."

Jordyn's routine was currently airing, and they watched it with interest, her routine was much more energetic than any of the Canadian routines.

She stuck the landing.

Everyone except Arthur clapped loudly, "Wonderful!"

Mattie looked at his brother, "that was a brilliant landing."

Arthur commented on Kyla's bar routine, "She's wonderfully graceful in the air, why don't you have her on any other event Alfred?"

Alfred looked at him, "I don't pick my team."

"Holy," Arthur said as he watched Kyla stick her landing with ease, "she's gorgeous!"

Alfred leaned back against the couch with a smirk, "Wait until you see this bar routine, it'll make Kyla's look like nothing."

"I find that hard to believe," Arthur commented dryly, watching his British team on floor in the background.

"Beautiful form," France said as he watched Gabby's first release, "if only she could be this high on the vault, Alfred."

Mattie looked at France in horror, "Then I'd never have a chance to catch up to him!"

Alfred laughed, "you can still kick my ass at this Mattie, there's still plenty of time to mess up."

"Wow," Arthur grudgingly commented, "she flies through the air, doesn't she?"

Mattie's eyes widened in wonder, "she stuck her landing too! Alfred, that's incredible!"

Even Alfred seemed shocked by his team's performance, "they're doing really good!"

"Wow!" Alfred yelled suddenly, causing everyone on the couch to jump, "look at Hannah on the floor!"

Arthur smirked a knowing smirk, "oh don't worry, I know she's terrific."

"She knows how to work a crowd," France nodded approvingly, "I believe she must have strong French roots, she is so majestic."

"That was…" Mattie searched for the word, "Wonderful."

Alfred shook Mattie, "you can see the Canadians on the beam is you look past Hannah!"

"That's a wicked hard move," Mattie commented in a small voice as they caught a glimpse of a routine.

France looked at Mattie with a smile, "Ah yes, but she did make it look easy, non?"

"Yeah!" Arthur suddenly screamed.

Alfred and Mattie covered their ears as Beth's name was called and Arthur started going nuts. She was England's best chance at getting a medal, and he clearly knew it. France rolled his eyes and leaned loser to the boys to give Arthur plenty of room to punch things in the air.

"GO BETH GO! COME ON! STICK THAT LANDING! THAT'S RIGHT YOU FUCKING STICK THAT LANDING! YEAH!" Arthur screamed as Beth's routine ended.

Alfred and Mattie were clinging to each other in terror as Beth's routine (finally) ended. "Thank God…"

France whispered to them, "Don't tell Britain, but I don't not like her routine very much!"

"LET'S SEE THOSE SCORES NOW YOU MANGY BASTARDS. THAT'S RIGHT I KNOW I'VE KICKED AMERICA'S ASS BY NOW WITH THAT ROUTINE!" Arthur screamed, clearly overhyped and please with his teams' performance on floor.

Mattie slumped into the cushions, he'd gone from 2nd place to last place. France grabbed his shoulder strongly, "it was the beam, Mattie, and you know it." He nodded, upset that he had once been in perfect position to take first place in something, even if there weren't any medals attached.

Alfred grinned as he checked his scores against the scores shown on the screen. He was still solidly in first place, and was pulling farther and farther away from the rest of the group.

England was seething, he was in next to last, but at least it wasn't last anymore. "What happened to home field advantage!" he demanded to no one in particular.

France seemed pleased with his score, "I shall catch up to you now, America! I no longer have to worry about getting ahead of Canada!"

Mattie smiled gratefully at his former guardian.

Arthur sat up and smiled, "Oh good, you are using Kyla for something else," he leaned back into the couch, "I was worried for a second there."

Alfred nodded in approval as Kyla dismounted the beam. "I want to see the Canadian floor routines, the music sounds really good."

"The British team is so happy," Mattie commented as he waiting for another gymnast to vault, "and now I can see why."

Arthur nodded, "We are fairly kick ass at this event."

France rolled his eyes. "Now that looks like a Jordyn that Ivan would fear," he commented as they watched her on the beam. "Very solid."

"I think he should be scared of Victoria!" Alfred replied as they watched her floor routine, "holy crap Mattie, where do you find these girls?"

"The gym," Mattie replied with a smirk. "You're doing pretty well on beam there, Alfred. That's a hard place to be good at. Where you do find your girls?"

Alfred winked at Mattie as he recorded more scores, "I don't."

"Would you like to know what I find my girls?" France said with a saucy wink.

"No!" Arthur yelled from the far end of the couch. "now kindly shut up, we're moving into the last event, and if I can't hear when Beth is on bars, heads will roll!"

"Dude, Canada, look at the scores, you're coming up fast from behind!" Alfred yelled loudly, happy that his brother was doing well at the games.

Arthur looked smug, "America, you'll be eating my dust once bars is over!"

France looked knowingly at Mattie, "I should have known you would overtake my from behind if I even managed to pull ahead of you. Matthew, I am sorry."

Mattie laughed and leaned against France, "wait until I vault, then you can wave to the speck of me that you'll see."

"Everyone shut up!" Arthur yelled again.

Both Arthur and Francis nodded in approval of Kyla's music choice.

"Phantom of the Opera, very nice," France told America.

Arthur scowled, "you bloody American's aren't even staying in bounds; look at her, she went flying out!"

"You have to take some risks here," Alfred replied, smiling as he watched Gabby go flying across the floor. "That way we know when to take even scarier ones."

The family sat waiting for Gabby's floor score to be announced, but unfortunately for their ears, the camera's shifted to England on the uneven bars.

"FUCK YEAH! GO BETH! COME ON BRITIAN KICK THEIR ASSES!" Arthur starting screaming before Beth even stepped up to the bars to get on.

Francis held out a small box containing ear plugs, which the boys jammed in their ears very quickly, because Beth was mounting the bar. Both Alfred and Mattie would admit that it was indeed a stunning routine, and that Beth definitely deserved to get a medal in this event. However, England's overzealous nature was driving them insane.

"Nice floor!" Mattie mouthed to Alfred. France pulled their plugs out, "England is dome competing for the day!"

England squirmed happily in his seat, "take that America! Thrown right out of first on bars!"

"Whatever," Alfred said seriously as he updated his score book, "Ally's on floor. Shut the hell up."

France looked at America in shock, this was the first time Alfred had been serious about an event. Once Ally's routine was over, France could understand why. "She is powerful."

"She is going to get herself hurt," Alfred snapped, clearly relieved that Ally hadn't of fallen during her routine.

"That's cheery, coming from you," England replied. "Good job, Canada, you're team is really becoming quite a thorn in the side."

France stood up in glee, "none of our teams are at the bottom! We might all go to the team finals!"

"Which Britain will win!"

"Which Canada will win!"

"Which the hero will win!"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before agreeing on something, "Which Ivan will lose!"

"But it'll be my team that does it!"

"Shut up Britain!"'


End file.
